1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run.
2. Related Art
A glass run has a body part of a substantially U-shaped cross section which is provided with a bottom portion and a pair of side wall portions which extend from the bottom portion and a pair of seal lips which extend, respectively, from substantially distal ends of both the side wall portions into an inside of the body part. The glass run is mounted on an inner side of a sash provided along a glass opening formed in a door at the body part, whereby an interior side and an exterior side of a glass are sealed by the pair of seal lips, respectively.
In general, the glass run is divided into an extruded portion which extends in a longitudinal direction thereof and a molded portion which is provided in a corner portion thereof. Namely, the extruded portion is formed substantially in a straight line (in an elongated shape) by an extruder. In addition, the molded portion which corresponds to the corner portion of the glass run is molded in a predetermined molding unit in such a manner that for example, two extruded portions are connected to each other in such a state that a predetermined angle is formed therebetween.
Conventionally, as a material forming the glass run, ethylene-α-olefin non-conjugated diene copolymer (EPDM, hereinafter, simply referred to as “EPDM”), olefin based thermoplastic elastomer (TPO, hereinafter, simply referred to as “TPO”) and the like are known.
Incidentally, there may occur a case where opening and closing stress of a glass is applied to an inclined side part of the glass run. As this occurs, it is feared that the glass run is, for example, moved to be dislocated (for example, in the case of a glass run for a front door glass, it is feared that the glass run is moved to be dislocated rearward.). As a technique for preventing the dislocation of the glass run in such a way, a technique is known in which a movement preventive projection is provided integrally on a corner portion or the like of the glass run. A projection like this is brought into abutment with an abutted portion on a sash, so as to realize a restriction on the movement of the glass run.
However, although there may be no problem under the normal temperature atmosphere, for example, a high temperature atmosphere of the order of 80° C., for example, the projection gets soft together with the body part of the glass run, resulting in a risk that the projection is broken or released from the abutment condition when the aforesaid stress is applied thereto.
In contrast to this, there has been proposed a technique in which a projection is made of a material which is harder than a material for a molded portion, so that the deformation, failure or the like of the projection is made difficult to occur even under a high temperature atmosphere, thereby making it possible to ensure the prevention of the movement of the glass run which is attributed to the stress generated when the glass is opened and closed. (Refer to, for example, JP-A-2005-96736.)
With the above technique, however, since the projection is made of the hard material, in the event that even a slight gap exists between the projection and the abutted portion on the sash in such a state that the glass run is mounted, there is caused a risk that an abnormal noise is produced due to the projection being brought into abutment with the abutted portion. In addition, in a case where a configuration is adopted in which the gap is eliminated in order to prevent the occurrence of the drawback mentioned above, there is caused a problem in mounting the glass run including the projection, resulting in a risk that the workability in mounting is deteriorated.